Der besondere Tag
by KBRC87
Summary: Nach einem mal wieder anstrengenden Tag im Revier freut sich Captain Kate Beckett, dass sie früher Feierabend machen kann, um sich um ihre Familie zu kümmern. Sie hat allerdings vergessen, WAS für ein Tag heute ist …


**Der besondere Tag**

Kate seufzte. Der Tag war verdammt anstrengend gewesen. Der Papierkram, den sie als Captain abarbeiten musste, schien kein Ende zu nehmen … und die Anzahl der aufzuklärenden Verbrechen auch nicht. Und es war erst Dienstag. Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken, wie hoch der Stapel unerledigter Dinge am Freitag sein würde.

Sie liebte ihren Job, freute sich aber auch über jede Möglichkeit, aus dem Büro herauszukommen und früher Feierabend zu machen. Deshalb war Kate froh, heute an der Reihe zu sein, die Zwillinge aus der Vorschule abzuholen. Rick und sie wechselten sich dabei immer ab, damit sich die Jungs nicht von ihr vernachlässigt fühlten. Allerdings war die Regelung flexibel, da Kate sich nie sicher war, ob oder wann sie das Revier wirklich verlassen konnte.

Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr zeigte Beckett, dass sie schon wieder viel zu spät dran war. Sie ließ alles stehen und liegen, der Papierkram würde sicherlich nicht weglaufen, und meldete sich bei Sergeant Esposito ab.

* * *

Als sie an der Schule ankam, standen Jake und Reece bereits zusammen mit ihrer Lehrerin auf dem Schulhof. Die Frau blickte ihr vorwurfsvoll entgegen.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid." Kate kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie, sondern kniete sich hin, um ihre Jungs zu umarmen. „Hattet ihr einen schönen Tag, ihr Racker?", fragte sie, während sie gleichmäßig kleine Küsse an beide verteilte.

„Nicht, Mom", grummelte Jake und drehte sich angewidert aus ihrer Umarmung. Kate wusste, dass Jake fand, Küsse wären was für Babys und er sich mit seinen fünf Jahren schon viel zu alt dafür fühlte. Wobei sich das nur auf die Öffentlichkeit bezog. Zuhause war er ein sehr verschmuster Junge.

„Ja, Mommy", antwortete Reece hingegen, während er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine kleinen Hände nahm und ihre Küsse erwiderte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder zeigte ihr Reece immer und überall, wie lieb er seine Mutter hatte. Kate war sich natürlich bewusst, dass dies irgendwann vorbei sein würde und deshalb genoss sie es umso mehr.

Sie nahm ihren Söhnen, die munter drauf los plapperten, die Rucksäcke ab und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken von der Lehrerin, die sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen und einem unübersehbaren Augenrollen umdrehte und in die Schule zurückging. Das machte sie bestimmt nicht, wenn Rick die Kinder abholte.

Die Jungs liebten es, mit der U-Bahn zu fahren und da es zu dieser Tageszeit der schnellste Weg nach Hause war, tat Kate ihnen meistens den Gefallen. Dann ließ sie ihren Wagen in der Tiefgarage des Reviers stehen, nahm selbst die U-Bahn zur Schule und ließ sich am nächsten Morgen von Rick, wenn es zeitlich passte, oder von einem Taxi zur Arbeit fahren.

* * *

Als Kate, Jake und Reece das Loft betraten, wurden sie sofort von Lily ungeduldig begrüßt. „Wo bleibt ihr denn? Grandpa wartet bestimmt schon auf uns."

Kate blieb wie angewurzelt im Eingangsflur stehen. Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, welcher Tag heute war? Vor allem, da sie Dutzende von Briefen geschrieben hatte, mit aktuellem Datum … 9. Januar.

Kate liefen bereits die Tränen über die Wangen, als Rick mit einem Strauß bunter Lilien, Johannas Lieblingsblumen, aus seinem Büro kam und auf sie zuging.

„Hey, ist was passiert?", fragte er vorsichtig, als er bemerkte, dass seine Frau weinte.

„Ich habe es vergessen", schluchzte Kate leise und lief an Rick vorbei in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers.

Rick brauchte nur einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, was seine Frau meinte.

„Jake, Reece, ihr geht noch mal auf die Toilette und wartet dann hier", befahl Rick, während er seiner Tochter Lily die Blumen in die Hand drückte. „Halte die bitte, wir sind gleich wieder da."

Als Rick das Schlafzimmer betrat, saß Kate weinend auf dem Bett. Er setzte sich zu ihr und zog sie fest an sich.

„Deine Mutter wird dir nicht böse sein", sagte er tröstend und Kate fragte sich einmal mehr, woher er immer wusste, was sie dachte. „Du managst ein gesamtes Revier und gleichzeitig eine fünfköpfige Familie", erklärte Rick weiter, während Kate ihren Kopf an seine Schulter drückte. „Deine Mutter ist bestimmt super stolz auf dich!"

„Aber der Tag ist mir wichtig. Der Tod meiner Mutter hat mein Leben bestimmt", schniefte Kate. „Wie kann ich da plötzlich ihren Todestag vergessen?"

„Du hast ihn nicht vergessen", verteidigte er sie. „Im Moment war er dir nur einfach nicht so bewusst." Rick seufzte. „Weil du jetzt uns hast, an die du dauernd denken musst. An Lily, die eine Zahnspange braucht. An die Jungs, dass sie sich in ihrem Übermut nicht gegenseitig umbringen. An mich, dass ich die Deadline für das nächste Kapitel einhalte, damit Gina nicht wieder hier auf der Matte steht."

Kate musste lachen, als sie sich zurückerinnerte wie Ricks Verlegerin vor ein paar Wochen im Loft aufgetaucht war, weil er ihre Anrufe nicht angenommen hatte.

„Stimmt schon, aber ..."

„Nichts, aber!", fiel ihr Ehemann ihr ins Wort. „Du denkst _jetzt_ an Johanna. Das ist, was zählt. Und wenn wir gleich an ihrem Grab stehen, kannst du dich bei ihr entschuldigen. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass sie dir verzeihen wird."

Rick stand auf und streckte seine Hand aus. „Komm. Wasch dir das Gesicht und lass uns gehen, bevor dein Vater noch eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgibt."

Wieder musste Kate lachen, über Ricks resolutes Auftreten. Sie liebte ihn dafür, dass er immer wusste, wie sie sich fühlte und dass er sie zum Lachen brachte, wenn es ihr mies ging. Sie ließ sich von ihm hochziehen und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Jawohl, Chef!"

* * *

Es wurde noch ein schöner Abend, mit viel Traurigkeit, aber auch viel Gelächter. Nachdem sie Jim am Grab getroffen hatten - er war noch weit davon entfernt gewesen, eine Vermisstenanzeige aufzugeben, weil er seine Tochter kannte - gingen sie gemeinsam zum Essen. Kate und Jim tauschten Erinnerungen über Johanna aus und erzählten den Kindern Anekdoten über ihre verstorbene Oma.

Es stimmte, dass der Todestag ihrer Mutter Kates Leben grundlegend verändert hatte, aber mittlerweile gab es viele weitere Tage im Jahr, die ihr ebenso wichtig waren und ihr Leben ebenfalls verändert hatten. Und das war gut so. Denn Johanna Beckett hatte sowieso einen festen Platz in ihrem Herzen … an jedem Tag des Jahres. Für immer.


End file.
